


The Mistakes Series Book 1: The Forces

by sadARKboitimes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Its a Thing, M/M, Sonadow - Freeform, Trans Sonic the Hedgehog, by gays for gays, please just let these boys be happy, that’s not all that important to the story but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadARKboitimes/pseuds/sadARKboitimes
Summary: It’s been six months. Six months since Eggman’s taken over the world. Six months since Sonic, Shadow’s husband, went missing. Now, the Resistance is joined by a new recruit, and she won’t stop until Eggman is destroyed and both Sonic and Shadow are happy. But... what is it about Infinite that is so familiar?Book is better than the summary, I promise.





	The Mistakes Series Book 1: The Forces

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Just want you to know that I deleted Cobalt Roses, as I’ll be rewriting it soon. School’s kinda hectic right now, though. Anyways, constructive criticism is always appreciated, and I hope you all have a wonderful day!

“Eggman’s army is unstoppable!” Vector rubbed the top of his head as he stepped through the doors of the Resistance HQ. “Without Sonic, the people are losing hope and giving in to despair,” the large green alligator shook his head and approached the other mobians in the room.

Charmy, Silver, Amy, Espio, and Blaze all wore somber expressions, a product of the last six months. Their beloved hero, Sonic, had been captured, Tails mysteriously disappearing along with him. With the cobalt hedgehog out of the way, Eggman, along with five other villains, was able to conquer most of the world.

”Despair is a luxury we don’t have, ” Silver replied.

Next, to him, Amy lowered her head, ”I still dream that Sonic is with us, ” she was one of the few who had yet to give up on him, ”Do you think he might be--”

”I’m an optimist, but I'm also a realist, ” Silver pointed at himself, causing Blaze to narrow her amber eyes at him. He’d been way too quick to accept Sonic’s death for her liking, “Sonic is gone, Amy. And Tails is... Tails has just lost it.”

”He hasn’t lost anything, Silver,” there was a hint of a snarl in Blaze’s voice, “the person who raised him is presumed dead! What do you expect him to do?! He’s just a kid!” Amy gave her glance that said she agreed, while the guys ignored her. “If we’re going to win this we have to do it without them,” the quartz hedgehog finished.

“Silver is right,” Espio sighed, and walked up to the table in the middle of the room, “We’ve been hoping for a miracle these past six months, but I’m afraid we have to make our own miracle.“

Silver nodded, “Eggman’s army has everyone terrified. If we want the people to rally, we have to show them that strength doesn’t just come from numbers.”

“Not everyone is terrified,” Charmy spun in the air, “Isn’t a new recruit joining us today?” “Yes,” Silver answered the bee, ”Shadow’s sister, right?”

“I’m accessing her file now,” Amy smiled softly and giggled, “You’ll all love her!”

“Isn’t she human? How does that work” Blaze questioned, the cat now slightly calmed.

Amy shrugged, “You’ve both seen her, though only briefly.”

“She was there during the whole ‘Mephiles Fiasco’, wasn’t she?”

The pink hedgehog opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the doors sliding open to let Knuckles walk in.

“Knuckles!” Silver called as the door slid closed behind the echidna, “What’s the sitrep commander?”

“Happy to see you’re all still alive,” the guardian responded, “Eggman’s forces have chewed through our defenses at Green Hill, and the resistance in the city is reporting that whatever it is that finished Sonic...” Everyone in the room lowered their heads in grief, except for Blaze, “Sorry, I’m still not used to saying that. Whatever it is has got then running in fear.”

They perked up when the doors slid open to reveal a short human girl, clad in a black sweater and red plated skirt with white fingerless gloves. She had pale skin that was spattered with freckles and calm dark brown eyes, her copper hair reaching just above her shoulders. Knuckles smiled at her as she walked in to stand next to him, “All except for this brave kid, who survived the battle and made it here in one piece. Meet Hanna Robotnik.” Knuckles pat her on the back, causing her to lurch forward with a yelp of surprise.

“Hello,” she greeted them nervously.

Charmy flew over to inspect her, “Hmm. Doesn’t look like much.”

Hanna puffed her cheeks out, obviously quite offended.

“Neither do you, Charmy, but I still manage to find a use for your pointy butt!” The red echidna seemed amused as the young bee scratched his antenna and chuckled nervously. “Here kid, take this,” Knuckles handed the girl a Burst Wispon, “We’re depending on you.”

The human politely refused, “No thank you, I’d rather use my scythe.” She nodded to the silver weapon in her right hand.

Knuckles nodded before continuing, “Okay, let’s get going, everybody! The world’s not gonna save itself!”

Everyone agreed enthusiastically. Once everything was said and done, and most of the Mobians in the room had dispersed, Hanna was at a loss of what to do. She stood there, looking around helplessly, not noticing the two females approaching her.

“Hey, Hanna!” Amy greeted her cheerfully. Startled, the young girl leapt a foot in the air before calming down.

“Oh, hey Amy,” Hanna smiled at her friend as she giggled at her reaction.

“So,” Blaze grabbed her attention, “What made you decide to join the resistance?”

Hanna thought for a moment, what _had_ made her join? Then she remembered what had happened that day five months ago, when she, Shadow, and Rouge had first been alerted of Sonic’s ‘death’.

_Six Months ago... _

_They had been returning from a recon mission in the city. Shadow was excited to return home to Sonic- the two had moved in together not long after Shadow had proposed- and the girls were happy to relax. So, Hanna and Rouge returned home, took showers, and watched TV. At first, Hanna wasn’t sure about living with Rouge on her own. Now, though, she’d have it no other way. Rouge was like the mother she’d never had. _

_ They had only been home for half an hour, when Rouge’s phone went off. It was Shadow. The bat answered skeptically. _

_“Hello-“ Rouge was cut off by desperate screaming on the other side. “Woah! Calm down, hun. Breath. Now, what’s the matter?”_

_ Hanna studied the spy’s expression carefully. Her teal eyes were narrowed in concentration, brows furrowed._

_ “Okay, Shadow, don’t worry. I’m sure he’s fine,” Rouge was obviously trying hard to keep her composure, “I’ll call Knuckles, okay? Okay, I’ll call you back. Bye, hun.” _

_ The ivory bat hung up and immediately called their echidna friend. “Hello, Knuckie. Yes, I know, but need to know where Sonic-“ Rouge frowned and shook her head in disbelief, “What? No, no it can’t be- big blue can’t be- Oh.. okay. Yes, of course. Bye, sweetheart.” She hung up and set her phone down. Now greatly concerned, Hanna laid her hand on her surrogate mother’s white furred shoulder, “What’s going on?” _

_Rouge looked at her with tears in her eyes, “Sonic- he’s- Honey he’s been missing for two months. He’s been presumed dead.”_

_Flashback end _

“To find Sonic,” she responded, “I know he’s out there. Somewhere.”

Amy and Blaze nodded in agreement.

“I’m Blaze, by the way,” the purple cat stuck out her paw.

Hanna smiled brightly, already beginning to get comfortable around the lavender feline, “Nice to meet you.”

_ A few days later... _

“I’ve just received some incredible news!” Hanna turned away from talking to Blaze and Amy to watch Knuckles enter the room where the rest of the resistance was gathered. “Sonic is alive!”

Hanna felt relieved tears prick at her eyes.

“No way!” Silver cheered, “That’s excellent!”

“What?! Oh, thank goodness! I knew it! I knew it!” Amy squealed and gathered Hanna and Blaze into a hug.

“He’s captured in the orbiting prison,” Knuckles continued, “My spy there says that he’s in a solitary confinement cell, and they’ve been torturing him for months.”

The girl’s heart dropped to her stomach, “They’ve been what!?”

“That’s horrible!” Amy frowned, “We have to rescue him!”

Their commander grinned, “Plan’s already happening, Amy. I’ve got a squad on the way to the Space Port in the Chemical Plant to ‘borrow’ a shuttle. C’mon, guys, who’s up for an old-school style jailbreak?”

Hanna hopped off the box she was sitting on excitedly, “I am!”

She skipped up to Knuckles, “When do we leave?!”

“Now, I suppose,” the echidna chuckled at the thirteen year old’s actions, “You can go ahead and head to the train if you want.”

“Okay!” With that the girl raced out of the room, leaving the mobians in the room laughing in her wake.

At the Space Port...

_“Espio here,”_ the chameleon announced into Hanna’s communicator as she touched down in the Space Port, _“My team’s engaging the enemy in the orbital tunnel!”_

The girl nodded before dashing off, looking around and destroying robots with her scythe as she went.

_“No wait!”_

Hanna yelped, surprised by Espio’s sudden exclamation into her ear.

_“Watch out! The masked one’s here! The monster that took down Sonic!”_

Fiery anger flared within her, and she sliced through a certain robot rather viciously. The human girl raced deeper into the base, a new found determination making her feel invincible.

_“Stay focused, Rookie!” _Vector reminded her, _“We’re here to find a shuttle!”_

“Yeah, yeah. I got it,” she responded as she launched herself onto a train using a wired attack... curse her poor judgment.

Hanna screamed when she slid off the other side of the train. Fear burned her throat as she held on for dear life. She launched a wire attack immediately once she found a grapple point. She barely survived getting hit by another train as she touched down on solid ground. Hanna took a moment to catch her breath and calm her stuttering heart before continuing. _“Hey!”_ Vector remarked, _“That looks like a freight train!”_

“Yeah! It almost killed me,” the teen gave a breathy laugh as she performed a tricky bit of parkour.

_“It’s carrying supplies. I don’t think it’s armed or anything,”_ Amy chuckled. _“Let’s head in while Espio keeps them busy,” _Silver recommended.

_“We need a shuttle to get to Sonic in time,”_ Knuckles remarked.

“Well, thanks, Captain Obvious,” Hanna sighed in exasperation as she decimated robots while nearing the rendezvous point.

_“All quiet at the launch pad for now. Grab a shuttle before they sound the alert!”_

The girl nodded at Amy’s instructions as she tried to keep the little balance she had, grinning on the rails.

_ “Perfect,”_ Vector exclaimed, _“They won’t mind if we borrow this for a while.”_

“I’m gonna guess y’all found a shuttle?” She teased.

_“Hurry it up, Rookie! Get outta there as soon as everyone’s aboard. Step on it!”_ Knuckles commanded, _“Also, ‘y’all’? You sound like Bunnie.”_

“I don’t know who that is, but I do know that I’m nearing the shuttle now.”

Hanna raced inside of what looked like a read donut and collapsed onto a seat, exhausted. She looked around. The inside was rather simple. Shiny steel walls, floor, and ceiling. The only color other than the outside and the mobian inhabitants, was the plush white seats. Next to her, Blaze chuckled.

“Tired, Hanna?”

Hanna groaned and slumped.

The girl yawned and, unknowingly, began to lean on Blaze. The purple feline didn’t push her away, rather, she wrapped an arm around the younger female. After a while of listening to the others talk, Hanna almost slipped in to slumber, lulled by Blaze’s heartbeat...

_“Knuckles! Can you hear me?”_

Hanna gave a short scream and jumped, latching onto her friend’s arm. Blaze outright laughed at her being startled by Rouge’s voice coming through Knuckles’ communicator. 

“Rouge. It’s about time! How’s Sonic doing?” The echidna questioned.

_“He’s been better. They’re getting ready to banish him into space.”_

Everyone on the shuttle listened into their conversation curiously.

“What? She can’t be serious!” Silver whispered.

_“Eggman’s been keeping Sonic alive all this time. He’s been waiting to show him his completed empire before banishing him,”_ Rouge continued.

“And torturing Sonic just to pass the time,” Knuckles growled, “That’s low, even for Eggman.”

_ “Eggman got wind of our rescue plan, and is moving forward with his plan ahead of schedule,”_ the female bat sighed frustratedly,_ “The clock is ticking, boss.”_

“But we don’t even know where he’s being held captive,” Amy leapt up, sounding desperate.

“Yes we do,” Rouge clarified, “Eggman rebuilt the Death Egg. That’s where he’s keeping Sonic.”

“The Death Egg?” Vector asked in disbelief, “Oh man, that’s not good.”

“None of this is good, Vector,” Knuckles responded grimly, “That’s why it’s called ‘war’”

Hanna rolled her eyes and scoffed, “And none of that made sense. That’s why it’s called ‘cheesy’.”

Rouge giggled, “Is that Hanna I hear?”

“Heeeey Bat Mom.”

The red echidna grinned, “You all know what to do. Let’s go get Sonic!”

The inhabitants of the shuttle pumped their fists in the air and cheered.

_On the Death Egg..._

_“Listen up, Rookie. Our other forces are busy dealing with enemies.”_

Hanna nodded, yet Knuckles’ information was the last thing on her mind. She observed the area as she dodged lasers and missiles. The Death Egg was definitely high tech, and if nothing else rather impressive.

_ “It looks like you took the best route,”_ Knuckles’ voice snapped her back to reality and she narrowly avoided being turned to a pile of ash, _“It’s up to you to save Sonic now. Find him!”_

“Will do, Knux,” She responded determinedly.

Hanna glanced left and right as she delved deeper and deeper into the Death Star rip-off, listening to her friends’ voices in her ear as she went.

_“The prisoners are being held in a kind of internment facility,”_ Rouge told her, _“Sonic is probably there, too. Security is tight, so stay on your toes.”_

“Roger that, batty,” she slid down a spiral and kept this information in mind.

_“Nothing in this room, either,”_ Silver said to... someone, she wasn’t sure who.

_“Man! We’re still trying to fight our way out. They’ve got us pinned down!”_ Vector responded.

_“Looks like this place was used, up until recently,”_ he muttered to himself.

The crocodile probably didn’t know that they could all hear each other, since they were using Communicators.

_“It appears that many of our brethren were held here,”_ Espio added on to his friend’s comment.

_“That’s one more thing Eggman will answer for!”_ Silver snarled.

They must be in a group.

An alarm went off suddenly, taking Hanna off guard and causing her to almost trip over a box of stray parts.

_“Uh oh. They’re on high alert now,”_ Rouge warned her. The girl nodded, she’d have to wrap this up and find her friend.

_“I sense Sonic’s presence. He’s close!”_ Espio exclaimed in relief.

“Thank goodness!” Hanna started to giggle giddily, speeding up with newfound excitement... until robots dropped down from the rafters and surrounded her.

The girl yelped and tripped on her own two feet, causing her to fall on her bum and her scythe to slide out of her reach. She cursed her own clumsiness and searched desperately for an escape route. With no escape and no way to defend herself, she shielded her face with her arms and braced for the pain...

“Easy there! Everything’s cool.”

...except it never came.

Surprised, Hanna slowly looked up to see none other than Sonic himself.

“Sonic!” Hanna squealed and tackled him in a hug.

“Woah!” Sonic laughed, “Hey there, kiddo!”

The girl stood back to check him over for injuries. His appearance saddened her. The blue hedgehog’s usually vibrant blue fur was dull, and his life filled jade eyes dead. He had several scars, ranging from several littering his hips, to his left ear being practically destroyed. There were bite marks and bruises on his neck and shoulders, one long, thin scar across his throat, and several scars on his stomach. Not only that, but he must’ve been starved the whole time, since he was so thin his ribs were poking out.

Not noticing her worried expression, Sonic grinned, though it looked strained and fake, “Are you here to rescue me?”

Hanna nodded.

“Can’t tell you how much I appreciate it. It’s been a while since I’ve seen a friendly face.”

The girl gave him a soft smile, “I’m sorry we couldn’t get to you soon-“

_ “Hey rookie, you still in one piece?”_ Knuckles interrupted from her communicator.

Sonic tilted his head at the voice of his friend, “Oh, sure, don’t even bother to ask how _I_ am.”

_ “Sonic! I’m so glad,”_ Amy squealed in the background.

”Amy?” Sonic flinched slightly at the voice, but relaxed once he realized who the voice was.

_ “Hold up, Amy. We’re all happy Sonic is alive! But he won’t be for long if he doesn’t get off that egg in a hurry,”_ Knuckles warned them.

“Is there an exit around here?” Sonic asked her.

Hanna nodded to the shuttle not far from them. She grabbed her scythe and gently led Sonic by the hand to safety.

“Your concern is touching, Knuckles,” the azure hedgy chuckled.

The two raced to the shuttle excitedly. They made it on just as the shuttle sped off.

Later that day, when everyone had excitedly greeted Sonic, Shadow had hugged and kissed him to death, and he’d gotten some proper nutrients in his system, the hedgehog rested against his husband’s chest tiredly in their living quarters.

“I’m so glad we found you,” the ebony whispered into Sonic’s ear, “Will you tell me what happened, love?”

The hedgehog looked away, ashamed, “I can’t... not yet,” he sniffled, “I’m sorry...”

Shadow gave him and warm smile, and turned him around in his lap to where he was facing him.

“That’s perfectly alright, baby. You don’t have to,” Shadow kissed him softly.

Sonic sighed and nuzzled his husband’s shoulder. For the first time in six months, he was perfectly content.

_The next day..._

“Sonic, finding you alive is the best news we’ve had in months,” Knuckles addressed his friend, who leaned against a wall next to Shadow.

Hanna hummed in agreement from her place, yet again, sitting on a box.

“And here’s the bad news (“Why is there always bad news?!” Hanna groaned). Our intel indicates Eggman’s got a weapons factory in Green Hill, pumping out munitions for his war effort.”

“A factory?” Silver gasped, “We can’t take out Eggman’s home base in Metropolis if he’s got a factory supplying him.”

Blaze nodded in agreement.

“No kidding,” Knuckles shook his head, “Look, Sonic, I know you just got back but we’re spread thin. Can you take care of this?”

Both Shadow and Hanna gave the echidna a protective glare.

“We need that factory in Green Hill destroyed. Take the rookie with you,” Knuckles completely ignored the glares from the two siblings.

“Or I could just go by myself while Sonic rests,” said girl grumbled.

Vector stepped forward, “You sure about this? The kid was shaking like a lead the whole time we were at the Death Egg.”

Hanna immediately leapt off of her box, “Hey! That’s not true! You couldn’t even see me!”

“That’s because it’s cold in space!” Charmy defended her, “The factory is nice and warm!”

“Thank you, bee bab,” she thanked her friend.

“It will be when it’s burnt to the ground!” Knuckles grinned at the two younger’s antics, “Sonic, you take the lead. Hanna, just make sure you take good notes.”

“Right, bullet one, rush into danger with no clue of what I’m doing. Got it,” she teased, giggling.

“You harm me with your slights, small ma’am,” Sonic clutched at his chest dramatically before chuckling, “I’ve got six months of payback I’m just dying to spend. This sounds like a good start!”


End file.
